Tease
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Smutty one shot with T'haassi and our favorite Vulcan.


T'haassi eyes narrowed as he walked away from her. There was no way she was going to let him get away with that. She would not let him tease her like that. It was cruel to leave a woman wanting like he had just done.

A smile crept into her face as he entered their bedroom. The pair had moved into together a few weeks ago. They had decided that her apartment was the better choice. Though it was smaller than Spock's, it would have been harder to move her collection.

Following him in she shut the door and locked it. It wouldn't keep Bucky out, but the AI would bother them. Walking over to him slowly, T'haassi didn't miss the way he watch her. How his eyes drank in her every move like he was starving. It made her smile.

" T'haassi, is this an attempt to seduce me?" The male male asked trying to keep his voice neutral. It wasn't working at well as he would have liked. There was a slight huskiness to his voice that he knew she would pick up on.

" Oh, by the time I'm done it will be more than just an attempt. " She purred as she traced her figures feather light down his neck.

Spock's eyes closed and he could feel is heart flutter a bit. She was the only person who could pull this kind of reaction out of him. He leaned Into her light touches as he felt her hand snag on his shirt. Shortly after he felt her hand ball in the center of his shirt before hearing her rip the fabric open. He really wasn't surprised and almost whined when her figures traced his chest while the shirt was left to hang on his shoulders.

" So, is my attempt working?" She asked as Spock opened his eyes and looked at her. T'haassi could see it now, that burning desire that she loved so much.

Spock wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He pressed her against his body letting her know just how turned on he was. The Vulcan male leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. Heat and passion shared only between two lovers.

T'haassi pulled back smiling wickedly before trailing kisses down his jaw. Jaw kisses soon turned to neck kisses as she balanced on her toes. It was then that Spock decided to sit down on the edge of the bed.

" It this more to your satisfaction? " He asked looking up at her. Reach over he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. She ducked out of the garment and Spock let it drop to the floor.

T'haassi had always been beautiful, even with the many scars that littered her body. They were all the proof anyone needed to know just how much she had survived in her short years. Spock often would trace them in the morning as she slept in his arms. Some where jagged as if her flesh had been torn by a blunt object while others were smooth. All of them were pale sensitive to his touch.

" Yes, this is much better." She smiled widely as she removes the torn shirt from his shoulders. Taking his hand, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed his figure tips. She delighted in the hiss that left his mouth and the look of pure pleasure on his face. Smiling, T'haassi put one of his figures in her mouth a sucked on it.

It was overwhelming how good it felt. He wasn't even inside her and he could feel himself already coming close. His hand and figures were sensitive due to being a touch path. T'haassi knew that and was now using it to tease him. Not that she would let him climax this soon, and he groaned when she removed his figure from her mouth.

" What's wrong Spock?" She smiled seductively at him. Her eyes were hooded and he could sense her desire. T'haassi wanted him, but she was going to punish him for teasing her first. It was sweet torture.

" Nothing." Spock breathed as she came to stand between his legs. She places her shin on his inner thighs in such a way that it would rub against his cock. The friction was enough to make him groan as she push his back. Now laying beneath her on his back.

T'haassi smirked before kissing him hard. It was short kiss that's purpose was to make him want her even more. It work too as she hears him almost growl when she pulled away.

" Shhhh Precious, now take of your pants and underwear. " She smiled as she moved to remove the rest of her own cloths. Both watched the other finished undressing and Spock laid down once he was finished.

T'haassi licked her lips when she saw just how hard he was. Better yet, she wasn't even close to being done with him. She slowly walked over to the bed and climbed on, sitting next to Spock. Ever so slowly she ran her fingertips over his cock. The result was a deep moan as his head fell back on the pillow. She could see pre-cum licking from his tip.

" So, how much do you want it?" She asked as she continues to run her figures up and down his shaft. T'haassi could feel his breath becoming quicker and stopped touching all together. " Come on Precious, I wanna hear you beg."

Spock whined as she stopped touching him. He was so close and now his orgasm was quickly slipping away. She wanted him to beg and he was very tempted to do so. His T'haassi was very demanding when she ripped and he enjoyed every minute of it, but begging was something he wouldn't do.

Moving quickly, Spock pinned T'haassi to the bed and kisses her roughly. He hears her moan and she didn't fight when he spread her legs. In fact she only latched onto his waist as he slid into her wet folds. She was dripping and it felt so good. The Vulcan male set a fast pace to make her cum quickly. If he didn't he would reach climax before she did.

" Gods Spock." T'haassi moaned as he nipped none to gently at her neck. It was going to leave a mark, but she didn't really care. " More, please."

He gladly picked up the pace as his thrust became rougher. His hands wandered her body as hers gripped his shoulders. Spock could feel her fingernails digging Into his skin and it only spurred him onward. The Vulcan male could feel his orgasm coming just her walls clenched around d his shaft. He was delighted as his name fell from T'haassi's lips as her orgasm took hold. It also pulled his orgasm out as he moaned her name as well. In the end both where a panting mess of limbs.

" I think that was the best sex we've ever had." T'haassi smiled as she kissed his cheeks.

" Yes, this was better than when I found you tied to my bed." Spock nodded as he pulled out and laid beside her. His arms were open, an invitation that she gladly accepted. He smiled as she used his stomach as a pillow so she could hear his heart while she slept. " Sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
